The Hero of Time
by Kaori-chan
Summary: This is (yet another) songfic by me, Sheik! Um....lt's see.....erm.....oh, forget it. Red, review, and enjoy!!!


The Hero of Time  
  
A SongFic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I don't own Weird Al. I only own my fics and my made up characters and places. Review this. End of transmission.  
  
¤ As the screen fades in, we see a shot of a giant pool party going on behind Hyrule Castle. There are mostly girls, but Link is there too. There is a band playing on a stage by the pool:  
  
¤ Malon on lead vocals and electric guitar  
  
¤ Ruto on electric guitar  
  
¤ Zelda on bass guitar  
  
¤ Nabooru on drums  
  
¤ Saria on Keyboard  
  
Malon: Aren't you glad we decided to have this party?  
  
Saria: You bet!  
  
Zelda: Hey, isn't that Link?  
  
  
  
Weird Voice Thing:  
  
  
  
Link is here, so now we're starting!  
  
  
  
¤ The band begins a song to the tune of "Pretty Fly For a Rabbi" by Weird Al Yankovic and a bunch of random female singers begin shouting. ¤  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
And all the ladies say I'm pretty fly for a sword guy!  
  
  
  
¤ Guitar music picks up and a weird voice thing comes in on its part. ¤  
  
  
  
Weird Voice Thing:  
  
  
  
The Hero of Time  
  
Hyrule's only only hope!  
  
  
  
Zelda:  
  
  
  
Hyrule has had a lot of  
  
Hero guys in the past,  
  
But all of them were wimpy  
  
And none of them would last!  
  
  
  
Malon:  
  
  
  
But this new guy's a toughie,  
  
Not just a sales trick:  
  
Our people he would die for;  
  
He can fight with a stick!  
  
  
  
Nabooru:  
  
  
  
What can't he do?  
  
Have you seen this dude?!  
  
Fights real hard and  
  
Does his own dirtywork too!  
  
  
  
Saria:  
  
  
  
Traveling through time!  
  
To get rid of slime!  
  
Won't run away!  
  
Won't run away!  
  
  
  
Ruto:  
  
  
  
Just say "Evil guy!"  
  
And he will ask you "Why"!  
  
You'll really love this guy  
  
'Cause he will bring you key lime pie!  
  
  
  
All:  
  
  
  
So grab your Master Sword and  
  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hero thing!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
And all the ladies say I'm pretty fly for a sword guy!  
  
  
  
Malon:  
  
  
  
Out of all the Fairy Boys, not  
  
Just any will suffice:  
  
He can just leave the forest;  
  
Doesn't have to pay the price!  
  
  
  
Zelda:  
  
  
  
He has a lot of weapons and  
  
He's not always real nice,  
  
But if you wanna fight him,  
  
Ow! You'll really need some ice!  
  
  
  
Ruto:  
  
  
  
Doesn't like bad guys!  
  
He makes them into pies!  
  
He's such a cutie because  
  
Of his big blue eyes!  
  
  
  
Nabooru:  
  
  
  
Yeah! He's really cool!  
  
Makes ladies drool!  
  
He's seventeen!  
  
He's seventeen!  
  
  
  
Saria:  
  
  
  
Well both days and nights  
  
You know, he fights and fights!  
  
And he wants to kill his fairy  
  
'Cause she always wants her way!  
  
  
  
All:  
  
  
  
So grab your Master Sword and  
  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hero thing!  
  
  
  
Malon:  
  
  
  
When he's walking round on duty,  
  
Now that you shouldn't miss!  
  
He'll always come on to save a  
  
Mister or a Miss!  
  
  
  
Zelda:  
  
  
  
They say he's got the Golden gauntlets:  
  
He's really quite hip!  
  
He chops up all the bushes 'cause  
  
He never gets a tip!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
RFS:  
  
  
  
How ya doin, hero?  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Hai-yah! Hai-yah!  
  
  
  
Weird Voice Thing:  
  
  
  
The Hero of Time  
  
Hyrule's only only hope!  
  
  
  
Ruto:  
  
  
  
He's really cool!  
  
He doesn't drool!  
  
We love his fighting and he's  
  
Got a Triforce "Jewel"!  
  
  
  
Saria:  
  
  
  
He saved his home!  
  
Destroyed Ganon's dome!  
  
And he likes cake!  
  
He wants some cake!  
  
  
  
Malon:  
  
  
  
Treated like a mop;  
  
And now he's at the top!  
  
He saved the Princess Zelda  
  
And made that Ganondorf go flop!  
  
  
  
All:  
  
  
  
So grab your Master Sword!  
  
The one you got when you were bored!  
  
Let's pick up our Master Swords and  
  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hero thing!  
  
  
  
¤ The song ends, and the camera pulls out to see the whole party: Link is now dancing with a bunch of girls and the band is getting ready to begin another song. The screen fades out. ¤ 


End file.
